Kenichi Ikeda
Kenichi Ikeda '(池田健一'', Ikeda Ken'ichi) is a student studying in the 2nd year of the U.A. High, who intends to become a hero in the future, but not a famous one. Just a hero who help others not only with actions, but with words too. Appearance Kenichi is a young man with a lean physique, even in relation to his height. He has a white skin, with straight black hair that forms a fringe on his forehead even though it is short. In addition, his eyes have a red color that even makes people afraid of Kenichi's eyes, because they appear to have a killer instinct. Below your left eye there is a small spot. In terms of clothing, Kenichi does not have much preference for a specific style or color. Usually he wears the first outfit he sees in his wardrobe. However, in most cases, Kenichi wears a white T-shirt, with a red jacket over it. He also wears both pants and black shoes. Interestingly, due to his personality, Kenichi always goes anywhere, no matter what, he covers his body completely with several bands so that no one can watch him. Due to his unusual style, some friends of his nicknamed him "mummy". Regarding his hero costume, Kenichi maintains the custom of covering his entire body with bands, just adding a few more details to his costume, but nothing that was too flashy. In addition, he wears a kind of brown scarf covering his neck. It has a large gray cape that practically covers your entire outfit, but only up to the knee. Inside the cover, Kenichi wears a black robe that goes up to the knees and up to the elbows, which is apparently torn in these parts. As a final touch, he wears a white band, as if it were a belt. In addition, he does not use any type of shoes in his suit. Personality Kenichi is a very flexible person who can easily get along with anyone. Even if someone does not talk much with others, who knows him, as is the case with Katsuo Kato, knows that Kenichi is a very reliable person. His reliability owes a lot to his memory. Because Kenichi can easily remember facts, names and people, many people believe that what he says would be a deciding factor in a conversation, discussion, question or even a random conflict. However, he only remembers something that is related to him, that is, that he participated, witnessed or that he considers important. Well, these previous factors are more related to everyday occasions. In reality, his good memory is much more linked to his quirk, since memory is one of the bases of it. It could be said that Kenichi's good memory would be a blessing. But it is not the truth. Having a good memory not only makes him have good memories, but also bad ones. Embarrassing, sad and heavy memories.These latter types of memories make Kenichi has difficulty focusing on something. To help him in gaining more focus, Kenichi decided to start acting as a kind of advisor. This not only helps others, by acting as a listener, and a speaker, to help them in their most difficult moments, but also de-stresss those memories that are most disturbing to him. By using facts from his own life to help others, Kenichi also uses them to get rid of the weight they generate on him. Kenichi could very well go to a psychologist to resolve this situation. However, he prefers to talk about his life to people close to him, such as his parents or friends, who are also the people he acts as a advisor. Having a good memory doesn't look good to Kenichi either. As he can remember several, and even being able to remember some memories at the same time, this gives him constant headaches. In addition, the night seems to be worse. Due to many memories stored in his mind, he has difficulty sleeping, which sometimes causes insomnia. Because of these factors, Kenichi ends up having to take medicine for both cases. One remedy for headache and the other to act as a "mental relaxant" and make you sleep faster and better. He does not only give good moral support, but also someone who is very responsible. He always knows how to be in the right place at the right time. Especially when it is related to some important fact like a rescue or someone's birthday party. Kenichi may still be very young, but he already has a good concept of what is right and wrong. For him, good and evil are only defined based on a circumstance of a specific situation. That is, there is not only black or white, but also shades of gray. Because of this, Kenichi may be someone to be trusted, but his trust with other people, due to his thinking, may be broken. Because of that, he usually doesn't work much in a team. And if he needs to work as a team, Kenichi prefers to meet first with whom he will ally. In addition, based on your opinion of good and evil, Kenichi doesn't like to fight very much, because he knows that the person he's fighting with has a reason to be there. If he is going to fight someone, he will only do it if it depends on someone else's life or if it is related to any training at your school. So killing, too, is something he loathes. A curious fact about Kenichi would be regarding his eyes. Many think that Kenichi has a cold and murderous look. However, this look of yours represents determination. A determination to want to help others. Biography Kenichi's story begins when he was four years old. One day at home, Kenichi saw that his sister, a little older and plumper, was trying on clothes that didn't fit her. Some time later, Kenichi heard her calling for help because she ended up getting stuck in her clothes. At first, Kenichi was unable to help her, but due to his willpower in wanting to "save" her, Kenichi woke up his quirk and thus made the outfit bigger. Obviously his sister went to hug him and thanked him for helping her. In that tiny moment, even though it was simple, Kenichi had a noble experience of what it is like after saving someone from danger. The dream of being a hero has been embedded in his head since that day. However, asking your sister to keep secret, only showed his quirk to his parents after his seventh birthday, when in the absence of scissors and with a knife it was very far from him to open gifts, he decided to manipulate some sheets next to him to stretch them and get the knife to him so that it could solve the problem. When his parents saw that scene, they were very impressed without believing what he had done. When it was later that day, Kenichi's parents took him to the hospital. The doctor who consulted them confirmed the suspicion and then initially asked the boy to create some object in that room made of cloth. Kenichi managed to do it. But when the doctor asked him to create any object as long as he wasn't in that room, Kenichi was unable to place the order. The doctor then confirmed one of the boy's possible weaknesses: if he wants to create an object made of cloth, he either needs to see the object or he needs to have the object etched in his mind. After the consultation and from that moment on, Kenichi began to work his mind a lot so that he could remember any object, person or animal so that he could fulfill his desire to be a hero. This long and hard training made Kenichi acquire the ability to easily remember several things. Regarding their parents, both are separated and live in separate houses. Due to some legal arguments, Kenichi ended up living at his mother's house, along with his sister and an aunt, who he considers his grandmother. Kenichi at first was very sad about the separation, however he had realized, over time, that this would not only be better for his parents but also better for him, as he could work even more on the memory part. After a while at his mother's house, Kenichi's aunt received a message saying that she had won a house from a late brother, which is close to U.A High. Thinking about it, Kenichi's aunt asked her to take the boy to live there, as this would help him become a hero faster. After a long conversation, the mother and father accept and then Kenichi ends up moving in with his aunt in the new house. After a few years of living with his aunt, with Kenichi enjoying living there, Kenichi's aunt decided to enroll him in the U.A. High entrance exam. During the entrance exam, Kenichi decided to focus on the simplest and low-scoring robots. While destroying the robots, he can see a few meters away from him, other students running away from the 0 Point Avoidance Robot, that had appeared a few moments ago. After destroying the nearest machines, Kenichi decided to run to the exit, helping some people close to him, who were further behind him, to reach the exit faster through the fabric of his shirt which he uses with a whip, thus grabbing the people nearby and taking them to the end. Upon arriving home to see the test results, Kenichi was in for a somewhat disappointing surprise. Due to the small number of destroyed robots, he ended up not passing. Even with this news, Kenichi did not give up. He knew that all his work had not been in vain. After some time on the internet, he discovers other good schools that he can enter, such as Shiketsu High. Seeing that it was close to the house his father currently lives in, Kenichi decides to move in with him. Shortly after that decision, Kenichi's aunt decided to sell the house she had won and then moves back in with Kenichi's mother. After learning more about how Shiketsu High works and seeing more about their entrance exam, you decide to do it. Upon arriving there, Kenichi takes the entrance exam and manages to enter, getting into the top ten. Quirk & Abilities Quirk "Threads" - Kenichi's quirk is a skill that allows him to create, model and manipulate any type of inorganic fabric, making him able to do almost anything with his imagination, but it is made of fabric. Abilities * 'Basic Hand-to-Hand Combat '- Even though he is not an expert hand-to-hand fighter, Kenichi still needs to have a little sense of this combat style, since in some situations he may find an opponent who is experienced in this combat style, so that Kenichi can minimum know how to defend himself. * 'Multi-Foe Combat Focus '- Even though the basic techniques he invented from his quirk are not very effective against a group of enemies, the general skills that Kenichi's quirk can generate are immense, since he can simply generate any object made of fabric, which can give him a lot of advantage in fighting with a group of opponents. Intelligence Even though Kenichi is not one of the smartest in his class, being among the average, he has two strengths that can help him a lot in combat: Memory and Creativity. Both are necessary for Kenichi, as his quirk depends on them so that his skills can be used. Stats Conflicts * '''Class 2-B Entrance Exam * Katsuo and Kenichi vs Tarocchi Relationships * Parents - Even though he doesn't live with Kenichi, both his parents are very proud of him for being able to enter U.A. High at the same time that they both care about Kenichi along the way he went to want to become a hero. As Kenichi recently moved in with his father to go to Shiketsu High more easily, a few days a week his mother or aunt will visit him to see how he is doing. * Aunt '- She is basically the person who most cares about Kenichi's future. Sometimes she treats him like her own child. One day, she even told Kenichi that as long as she lives, she would do her best to make Kenichi realize his dream. * '''Sister '- Even though they don't talk much, due to the fact that she goes to college and works, she still has a certain affection for him and hopes that Kenichi becomes a great hero of this generation. * 'Teachers '- Even though he doesn't speak much to his teachers, Kenichi still respects them and obeys them when necessary. * 'Classmates '- At the school where he studied before, he had several friends who he talked to, like Katsuo Kato. However, as he now changed schools, going to study at Shiketsu High, he still doesn't know the people there, but he hopes that he can make great friends for his new class. * 'Katsuo Kato '- Katsuo Kato is a longtime friend of Kenichi. In addition to having studied at the same school in Kenichi, both live in the same condominium and are apartment neighbors. * 'Heroes '- Kento Mori, better known as Onyx (hero name), is Kenichi's favorite hero and which was the hero he was inspired by. * '''Villains - Tarocchi was the first real villain Kenichi has ever faced. At first, Kenichi feared him for his sadistic and brutal way of acting and being. Over time, Kenichi realizes that Tarocchi would be just another henchman of a bigger and more dangerous villain, Black Plaga. Trivia * The reasons why Kenichi uses several bands around his body would be two: the first would be related to the fact that when he bandages himself up, the environment around him, in his perception, becomes darker and quieter. With that he can focus better to further improve his memories and his creativity. The other reason would be related to the fact that he likes mummies and mythologies, mainly Egyptian mythology * Chocolate foods are Kenichi's favorites * Kenichi likes foreign music a lot, mainly Brazilian music, known as "MPB", even though he doesn't understand the lyrics very much * Kenichi loves dogs, especially the chubby and furry ones Category:Males Category:Students Category:Heroes in Training Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:User:Berguison Category:Characters Category:Shiketsu Students